


I'm Not Just Drunk Mate.

by Happy_Violence



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Violence/pseuds/Happy_Violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic and Sniper get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I veally shouldn't be doing zhis." Medic grumbled to himself as he placed a shot glass down on the coffee table. Demo and Heavy released a loud roar of laughter across the room as Scout ambled about drunkenly. Sniper sat next to Medic with his 4th beer. He snorted as Engineer started re-telling a story about his first date, that the team has heard plenty of times. Spy sat in a chair by the TV absent-mindedly twirling his cigarette in his hands while Pyro lay against the wall, watching flames lick his fingers. The Frenchman had obviously been drunk before and could handle his liquor. The german shook his head. Why did he allow himself to be convinced to come here? Oh wait, he didn't. Freakin' Sniper. 

"You're such a downer mate." chuckled said Sniper. 

"You're not even laughin'."

"I'm not such a downer az you zhink I am Sniper." Medic growled and straightened his glasses. 

"Sure ya aren't Medic." he said sarcastically and inspected his beer bottle.

"Have ya even been rip roarin' drunk before? It's great I tell ya. Unless you end up sleepin' with someone. Then you'll have to deal with the consequences later. What makes it worse is that damn hangover ya get the next day ya know? I've had too many of 'ose the past few years." Sniper rambled.

"You? You slept wiz a lot of women?" Medic replied, a bit surprised.

"Ah, c'mon mate. Who'd pass up on a drunk Sniper? Just think 'bout it. The things we can do with our hands, our concentration. Seriously, what woman could pass that up?" he replied leaning back farther into the couch.

"Hell I'd tap myself." he snorted taking a swig. Medic sighed. A few moments passed and all the sudden he felt fingers on his neck. He almost yelped. He glanced at Sniper and noticed that his arm was basically around him. Not like, completely around him, but his hand was on the Medic's neck. 

"Sniper!" Medic growled under his breath. What the hell was this? The idiot was really drunk.

"But then, I'd never pass up on you either mate. Don't even need to be drunk. Just... You're a freaking looker. Body to go after. Freaking asshole of a personality, but that really turns me on." Sniper whispered just so Medic could hear. Medic couldn't tell if the man was talking to himself or not.

"Sniper... Vhat are you doing?" 

"Freakin' hell Medic." Sniper growled and sent him a hot stare. His hand started tracing up the other's neck and tangled through the dark brown hair. Medic shivered violently. What the hell's going on?

"Sniper!" Medic hissed.

"Please, vhatever you are trying to do, pleaze stop!" 

"Aah... Medic. I'd love to have you writhing under me right now. That'd be so hot." Sniper moaned quietly. Medic froze. His cheeks grew hot and heat spread south. What the hell did he just say? Sniper felt the other freeze up. He pulled his hand away and stood up slowly. 

"Medic. We need to talk." he said simply, and he started walking towards the room farthest away from the one they were in now. Medic didn't move, probably for 2 minutes. No one else in the room even noticed. They were all too deep into the conversation they were having together. Medic got up shakily and followed suit in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic... Just go for it.

Medic's hands trembled as he attempted to turn the knob on the door. His body was on fire. He wasn't supposed to feel this way! He wasn't gay! Yet... he felt drawn to Sniper all the sudden. But... does having sex with Sniper make him gay? Medic shook his head vigurously. 

"'ey 'edic, you 'kay?" asked a muffled voice and startled Medic so bad he almost jumped.

"P-Pyro..." Medic turned and offered him an awkward grin. The other just tilted his head to the side. 

"Yes, I'm vine. I'm just... going to lay down vor a bit..." he said quietly.

"Too 'uch tah 'rink?" asked Pyro and he laughed. Medic nodded quickly.

"Alright. 'ope ya 'eel 'etter." he said and walked down the hall. Medic stared at his back until he was gone. He let out a huge sigh and sunk to the floor. He scrubbed his eyes momentarily and tried to gather his wits about him. He stared at the door. Pleasure was just on the other side of this door... but pleasure came with consequences. He took a deep breath, stood up, and opened the door slowly. 

"Sni-" he began. Hands violently turned him around and lips were smashed against his. Sniper held Medic by the waist tightly as he could. The other had no idea what to do. Too shocked by the kiss, Sniper took his chance and reversed their positions. Medic's hands grappled for purchase on the other's shoulders and eventually slid around Sniper's neck. 

"Ah... Fuck..." Sniper growled around the Medic's mouth. 

"I couldn't do it anymore. You were killing me." He hissed as his tongue seeked entrance into the other's mouth.

"Hnn... Vhat vas I doing- To do zhat?" Medic whimpered slightly. 

"I... I need you so bad..." Sniper said as he moved downwards. Medic's head went back and he arched slightly as Sniper bit and suckled his neck.

"Sniper... We... Need to ztop." Medic moaned into the other's hair, his emotions a mess. 

"I c-can't... Medic, I know ya want this too." Sniper growled lowly again.

"Sniper...!" Medic hissed, but suddenly was pushed against the wall VERY HARD. Sniper pulled away reluctantly. Medic glanced up at him. Then Sniper did something that Medic would never forget. He ground against him. HARD. He was literally lifted onto his tiptoes. Crotch on crotch. Medic moaned loudly and slammed his hand over his mouth. 

"Ahaahnn..." 

"Medicccccc....." Sniper moaned into the other's neck. His stuble grazed the other mans throat lovingly. Medic's arms slid around Sniper's neck and his hands gripped his shirt. 

"Ah... ah... Sniper... Harder...!" he moaned into the other's ear. He felt the other man's body comply immediately abd he repeated the movement which caused the Medic to moan.

"How's zhat... for zex talk...?" he panted. 

"Ah, fuck ya so hard..." Sniper laughed as he kept grinding against the Medic. He could feel both their members through their pants rubbing against each other panfully and pleasurably. So many sensations. He knew they'd both come soon.

"S-Sniper... I..." Medic moaned as he was moving against the wall. His whole body would be sore tomorrow but he didn't care. He relished in the feeling of... Sniper's body moving against his. And other important parts as well. 

"Medic... Are you...?" Sninper managed to say. 

"Yez... I'm going to come." he groaned loudly, not even bothering to make himself quieter. He was suddenly lifted off the floor and his legs instinctively wrapped around the other man's waist. 

"Ah! Hnnn... Oh..." he moaned, tightening his grip around Sniper's neck. Sniper held him around the legs as he kept grinding against him and he bit down on Medic's exposed neck. That did it for Medic. His body convulsed and he let out a howl of pleasure. He came violently in his pants and his hands tightened. Sniper bit down until blood was drawn and the sound that Medic made when he came... it brought him over the brink. He came hard a few seconds after and he slowly sunk to the floor, teeth still embedded in his now-lover's skin. 

They lay on the floor with Medic's back against the wall and Sniper in between his legs. Neither of them felt the energy to move. Sniper's arms slid around the other's abdomen and Medic flinched. 

"What's wrong...?"

"Vhat... Vhat have I just done?" Medic said with a blank look on his face.

"You just had sex with me Medic. That's what you did."

"Don't zay zhat pleaze." Medic grimaced. His emotions... they were a void. Did... was he gay? Did he want more than just sex between them? Was this just a one-time thing?

"Medic?"

"Ay, I... Sniper..." Medic began, but faltered. Now that the thought back on the war days... there were always sparks between them... weren't there? He blushed. 

Shit.

"I like him." Medic thought.

"Before ya say anythin' Medic, I think... Well, for me, that..." he gestured to the both of them.

"That was not just a drunken act Medic. I think I do... Well, want somethin' with ya, ya know?" Sniper said soflty absentmindedly staring at Medic's clothing.

"I feel zhat we are both acting like ze children. Vhat are ve confezing to? Crushes?" Medic said, having a hard time finding the right words without sounding cheesy.

"You do have a point. We do kinda soun' like fuckin' middle schoolers revealing their crushes." 

"Sniper... I don't veally know how to say this... but...-"

"Ya don't hafta say anythin'. Just prove it ta me." Sniper said leaning upwards and kissing the slightly flustered Medic.

"It's not like I'm just drunk."


End file.
